


Under Control

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: FINALLY smut!How's about some Demon sexual dominance between ol' Hastur and Ligur?Ligur is ALWAYS top and Hastur is ALWAYS bottomI forgot the terms for them but pain gratification? Ligur causes pain with his bites to Hastur to get him excited, Hasturs reactions egg him on furtherOnly good consenting bite I guess (?) Is the neck where Ligur number it with spit..That's all the 'kindness' in his pain gifting to Hastur he gives the rest are all over and felt in full-timeSo….Waaaarning?
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Under Control

Spring.

The time of rebirth, renewal, love.

Below in Hell, the Heat was smelt and soon everyone was caught in it's hypnotic trance, Dancing in the mating orgy's of groups or alone between soul mates.

Upon smelling a whiff, Ligur and and Hastur had abandoned the depths of Hell and gone Above, gone to Earth, hidden themselves alone in their Home Away From Hell.

The abandoned mausoleum in the unkempt graveyard outside Tadfiled in the darkest thicket's woods just on the outskirts. Some say it was almost demonic! No one dare set foot inside the forest, not even in a dare! Anyone bold or stupid enough got a meter in before running off screaming.

It wasn't that Spring did not set in this forest, for it did! New life within the heavily clustered trees and bushes showed for it with new buds of green. Birds sang, foxes yipped, like any other forest.

Only in the center, in the abandoned graveyard, the very middle of the forest did nothing stir, nothing dare grow nor birth.

It did not mean NOTHING wasn't there as indeed, once scented Below, Ligur and Hastur clawed their way Above and back 'Home', to be alone, to share the new Spring together as only Demons in heat could.

Deeply and violently!

-

It started with the two Duke's literally CLAWING themselves out from the grounds of Hell and into the fresh new air of Earth's Spring.

Their bodies buzzed, animalistic in nature, Hastur, the thinnest, longest, and pale, acted shiest but also the most playful, diving from the broken open Earth first and away from the body of Ligur beside him.

Ligur, the more built, strongest, and dark skinned, watched with hungry ever changing eyes as his partner raced this way and that in a buzzed erratic way, scenting headstones and trees either with claws or body, his laughter wild, feral, music to his ears!

In answer, Ligur clawed the rest of the way out and clawed the trees and stones with his scents, saturating them with actual wetness, his voice smooth as he called to his playfully laughing partner ahead, "Your scent my, Pet~ It's intoxicating!"

No reply, just a body flopping into the leaves then a swift bolt away, a leaf or two drifting after him as Ligur got to where he had been just seconds ago.

He snapped up a leaf mid flutter and inhaled the scent of his partner loudly.

His eyes grew a lustful reddish brown, his body vibrating where he stood.

"Am I worth it?"

He pinpointed Hasturs voice, torn ears flicked upwards listening to his partners words and replied loudly, proudly, "Come and I'll show you, Pet~"

Flinting just out of reach, Hastur neared him, his laughter and his scent of heat driving Ligurs blood pressure up with desire until with one misstep, Hastur turing a millisecond off was snagged along the wrist by Ligurs strong hand and pulled backwards and up into his body, voice lustful and hungry into his neck, "Let me show you, Pet! Let me show you how much you mean to me!"

Hasturs body buckles lightly under the hold, Ligurs breath in his nose, his deep sexy voice in his ear, he whimpered, torn ears flat upon his head, "Please~" And was greeted with a pull backwards by Ligur, hostage like, off and into the stone mausoleum where they made their Home Away From Hell.

Hastur was allowed inside first and upon release, he dove inside, the structure filling with his heat's scent, his need crackling within the once stagnant air.

Ligur wasted no time in pushing himself upon the entrance way, masking it all with his smell, a mash stink dominant Demon and in heat Demon that rendered Hastur within rolling upon his back, belly up, throat showing, voice barely a whisper heard by Ligur in the doorway ahead, "My Lord, Ligur! My Powerful Protector!"

In the moment the words faded from his lips, Ligur fell upon Hastur like a wild cat did it's prey, fangs bared and dripping as he almost crashed on top of his long thinner partner. Only catching himself by his strong hands inches from the submissive Demons exposed throat, his breath hot and sticky as he panted from his fall down to his Pet below.

"Tuuuurn~"

As if possessed, Hastur shuffled himself around, back turned to face Ligurs chest, only giving his partner a treat of his own before being taken by the name by weaving himself upwards and along the others built front, sliding from groin to stomach to chest then neck and finally the chin.

A sharp SNAP of Ligurs teeth sent Hastur crumpled below his powerful partner, ass up, front bowed.

His neck was numbed up by the saliva Ligur drooled and only felt the dull sensation of being pulled upwards by those powerful jaws and fangs, allowing himself to be pulled without a fight, body Ligurs to control!

Sharp clawed hands pulled at the trench coat and scarf upon his person, the articles thrown aside without a second thought.

The shirt torn mindlessly to shreds until pale milky skin shone beneath.

Hasturs rib bones see, backbone showed, but along with his pasty white skin, here and there littered frog colored warts and skin. Patches here and there, unseen always below his clothes unless stressed and it crept up on on him.

The belt was pulled off then the pants were ripped away partly like the shirt before, the underdrawers dealt with without a second thought and without a care and a snap of his fingers his own clothes just vanished, the thrill of stripping his mate bare better then doing it for himself~

Claw tips just ghosted over Hasturs whole bare body as he felt Ligurs built naked bare body pressing into his own, the sensation and heat sending his head still bitten along the neck, backwards as far as it would go until he cried out softly and held Ligurs face.

Releasing his prize, Hastur had a second to breathe before growling in pain, digging his claws into his partner's face as Ligur buried his fangs deeply into the shell of his shoulder and neck.

Rutting drily upon him, Hastur answered at first by backing up his ass backwards, just bumping in return.

The other shoulder shell was bitten, Ligur pressed harder, Hastur bumped deeper.

"Doooown~"

Listening like a good boy, Ligur followed his partner, mouth free, as Hastur got on hands and knees for him, ass still bumped to his groin.

"Do I deserve you my Lord?"

Ligurs ears perked upright at Hasturs use of words, always so enduring and smooth!

His LORD, his PROTECTOR, his POWER!

"Always worth it, always deserving my, Pet~" Ligur rumbled sweetly into Hasturs ear, giving it a lick before trailing his tongue along the others neck and over the numbed bite mark upon the very nape of his neck.

Hands over Hasturs, body straddling Hasturs, Ligur heard a groan and huff at the weight added, the weight he'd be baring as he was pounded and braced, bumps forming everywhere as the climax of his heat neared!

He'd be filled with his partner, given his partners seed, HE was!

Hastur!

"I love you!" He heard whispered just before he was crushed below the powerful force of Ligur.

His voice was lost, body shivering as he clawed the stone below, Ligurs breath hot and steamy upon his neck as he fucked him raw.

Grooves were made by his claws as he was rocked by the sheer power of thrusts given, his head thrown backwards as he cried aloud his partners name, upon their shared releases his desert colored wings unfurled and rose high, Ligur unable to contain himself and bit his partner harder upon the nape, biting here and there, drooling, eyes rolled, clawed hands digging into Hasturs hands at the force and pure ecstasy of his and Hasturs release!

Flapping his large wings he rocked with his release as Ligur finished pumping in his own inside Hastur then as if animal in nature, Hastur spun backwards and smashed his hand, claws out, over Ligurs face and screamed, Ligur himself backing away until both felt their distances were good.

Together they rolled where they sat alone, Hastur upon the bedding they'd mated upon, their clothes and things they'd gathered throughout their time upon Earth whilst Ligur rolled off his finish just upon the torn shirt, pants, and underdrawers of Hastur until the two felt cool and the heat within them was soothed.

Embarrassed now, Hastur busied himself with his wings, uncaring about his bloody hands or smarting ass, his ruffled feathers were NOT to be stood for.

Ligur, feeling his time away was done, came over carefully, body lower until he'd neared Hastur and once he found he wasn't going to be torn a new face, set to work upon his Pets bloody hand. Taking it daintily, licking it, numbing it, cleaning it, kissing it once he was done then started upon the other.

Black abyss eyes watched him work, every action, every small lick, each little kiss and soon a smile formed upon his thin face, then his own licking commenced upon Ligurs torn cheek, a rumbling loving purr deep inside Hasturs chest.

Now came the after care, licking, kissing, grooming, whispers.

Once wounds were sealed, once the heat was gone, both Dukes of Hell settled almost as one together, bodies pressed not in mating, but in after heats sleeping grasps, and lay nuzzling, nosing, kissing, smiling.

Another Spring spent together, just them.

Ligur brought HIM Hastur out from all of Hell~

Grateful sounds bubbled non-stop from Hasturs throat as sleep began to creep into their spent bodies.

And Ligur happily answered them back with welcoming noises and actions until at last they fell to sleep upon one another.

Below them, in Hell, every Demon was doing the same, dropping off.

Everyone spent.

Tomorrow it would be work as usual but today, as if overtaken by HER own seasons changes and the things it brought, even Demons fell victim to the Earth's fresh new start.


End file.
